Rock, Paper, and Scissors
by Icee67
Summary: "They got the wrong end of the deal" Remember this line? A very short story about how the team decided who was wearing what in the movie during the airport customs scene. Review please, and enjoy!


**A/N: Ok, do you all remember that part in the movie when their in the airport and Face and Hannibal had just gotten past customs? They're watching Murdock and B.A. go through theirs and at one point, Face says, "They got the wrong end of the deal" Anyways, I was thinking about how they decided who was wearing what, so this popped into my head. Lol, I hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own the A-Team, or their outfits...haha**

"Rock, paper, sissors." Face slammed his fist down on the hood of the car.

Hannibal, B.A., and Murdock were staring at him with near disbelieving looks. B.A. spoke first. "I ain't playin' that. Sorry."

"Look," Face was saying. "We need to figure this out. Who is going to be what? Exactly, that's why we're doing this."

Murdock laughed. When Face held his hand out, Murdock peeked over at the four outfits laying in the car then back at Face, expression unfazed. "Alright, Faceman. Whatever you say." He said, still laughing.

They rested their fists in the palm of their other hands and Face started beating his fist up and down, saying, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

They looked down. Both had chosen scissors. Murdock snorted and Face called counted off again. This time he had paper and Murdock's was rock. The pilot groaned as Face covered his fist with his hand and grinned. "I win."

"Here, lemme throw a rock at you, and you defend yourself with some paper, wiseguy." Murdock, true to his word, stooped and grabbed a large gray rock, chucking it at Face. He turned quickly, the rock nicking his shoulder. "Now now!" Face calmed him. "You lost, fair and square. Okay, B.A. and Hannibal now."

Looking completely unhappy about being forced to do this, B.A. got his hands ready. Hannibal chuckled, locking his cigar between his teeth. "Rock, paper, scissors."

B.A. lost. Hannibal's rock smashed his scissors and Bosco growled at him. "You cheated! I saw ya!" He yelled. "Rematch. Ya gonna rematch me, and this time you ain't gonn' cheat!"

"Down, Bosco," Murdock was saying through his giggles. "It's only a game."

Hannibal was still grinning around his cigar. "Well if you really want to."

They did it once more and when B.A.'s paper was cut by Hannibal's scissors, he whirled around, grabbing a large rock and heaving it into the trees. The other three were attempting, not successfully though, to contain their laughter. Face indicated Hannibal. "Okay, Boss. You and me. Winner gets the suit."

Hannibal nodded. "No need to look so cocky, Face. You won't always win in life."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Murdock bent down so his eyes were level with their hands. "Any cheating, and the cheater lets the awesome Captain Murdock give them a Dutch Oven." He said, a crooked smile on his lips.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

"No!" Face threw himself backwards, eyes wide. "No, Hannibal! That's not fair, _I_ want to wear it." The handsome man complained. Hannibal shook his head. "I won. Fair and square," Hannibal repeated Face's earlier words. "I get the suit. You get the Undercover Agent Matrix outfit. Now it's Bosco and Murdock's turn."

The two looked over and Murdock hurried to where B.A. stood, still angry. "It's okay, Bosco. You might win." Murdock tried to cheer him up. B.A. grunted.

"Loser gets the yellow outfit." Face told them. "Begin."

Murdock grinned. "Um-kay. Rock, paper, scissors."

B.A. growled, threateningly and loud. His fist was being covered by Murdock's smaller hand. The pilot was smiling from ear to ear. He pulled his hand back, leaning in. "I win."

"Imma kill you, fool!" B.A. lunged for him and Murdock danced sideways, B.A.'s hands just missing his neck. "I know you do. It's okay." He waved at the big man and turned, trotting to the car where he pulled the yellow outfit and hat out.

Murdock tossed it to B.A. and he caught it, glaring at it. "This plan better work, Faceman, or I'll kill all ya'll. Just lettin' ya know."

"It'll be fine." Hannibal assured him, getting into the passenger's seat. Face crawled in the back and Murdock made a box with his index fingers and thumbs. "Well, c'mon, Banana Man!"

"You're first to die, Murdock." B.A. warned, coming slowly to the car. "First, to, die."


End file.
